File talk:Community-Page-Header.jpg
Moved from Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements First off, was this made by a "regular" user or a wikia employee? Wikia employees can not make edits to MA content because those actions violate the NC part of the license. Second, CC-BY-SA 2.5 requires that the MA logo be attirbuted, which it is not, and 4.0 is not the idential 2.5 license. Third, every other element is copyrighted by CBS/Paramount, and therefor can't be anything other than fairuse. Last, but not least, what fucking bullshit has wikia done now that requires this, and is it possible for them to not always be a fucking problem? I say they can not, but everyone who agrees has already left. - 03:43, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :First off, I actually requested this from the user in question. Secondly, CC-by-SA licenses allow for the SAME licenses of a later version. Thirdly, I may have put some of the incorrect licensing on there myself. :Now, the end result of a collage can certainly be put under a different license than source materials because it's a new piece of art. Having said that, perhaps it should be an NC license, I'm not sure, I'm not a lawyer on that front. :You should have seen that I edited it, maybe looked at that and thought, hey, this is a collage, using these elements, so maybe sulfur screwed up the particular license code on it (it does happen you know). :Considering it further, it's likely requiring the collage license with notes as to the MA logo in there too. :So, this isn't corporate bullshit, this is actually me trying to make a page that looked ghastly and hideous look... not nearly as bad. -- sulfur (talk) 10:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Update: I've updated licensing stuff on there now, it's not perfect, but it does (I think) appropriately attribute sources and such. doesn't allow for good reporting of multiple sources, so I hacked something rough together instead. -- sulfur (talk) 10:30, June 30, 2016 (UTC) What I see is "...per wikia...", yet another poorly though out and enacted "landing page" I can only assume is also stealing traffic from the main page, poorly cropped and flipped images in the collage, and a "assumed" copyright for the final work. If some image "must" be used, I'm of the opinion that we shouldn't ever be helping wikia or making their shit look anything but, it would be easier, and leaglly safer, to not use this hodgepodge of copyrighted material, but rather do what we did the last time wikia "needed" images; just use some of the files we already have. Adding the text "Memory Alpha - the Star Trek wiki", or something similar, isn't a copyright issue, it's only a trademark issue. Also, while we're on the subject, all "landing pages" should have the full footer on the main page, since when it was required by CBS/Paramount, that was the only landing page. Just because wikia keeps making things worse doesn't excuse us from honoring our agreements. - 04:04, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Six weeks ago....is it a copyright infringement? Tom (talk) 12:08, August 13, 2016 (UTC)